A wooden piece of furniture is an object which normally has a number of corners. A corner is to be understood as the place in which three rod-like elements are connected with their end portions. The rod-like elements are arranged perpendicularly to each other. Two of the three rod-like elements each are positioned in a configuration so to enclose an angle of 90.degree.. This configuration corresponds to the three directions in a three-dimensional room. For example, corners of the mentioned type are used in connection with frames for tables, frames of beds, chairs, stools, stands, and other pieces of furniture. The corner is a certain kind of junction point. Normally, the corner is connected in fixed manner, ie. undetachable. Often, glue is used for this purpose. But the composition can be performed without glue to create a mobile piece of furniture which is easily mountable, and easily detachable, also. In this case, the three rod-like elements are connected with their end portions to penetrate each other.
A wooden piece of furniture is known from the German Gebrauchsmuster DE-GM 87 11 543. Rod-like elements are used to meet each other when forming a corner. The shape of the end portions of the three rod-like elements is important. The end portion have a length corresponding to the length in which the rod-Eke elements penetrate each other in the connected configuration. All of the three rod-like element have the same shape as far as the end portions are concerned. The cross section of the rod-like elements is rectangular having a ratio of their edges of 2:3. Thus, there are shorter edges and longer edges. Each rod-like element has a slit with a depth and a width arranged in the end portion. The slit is arranged in the middle between and parallel to the shorter edges. The depth of the slit is equal to the longer edge. The width of said slit corresponds to a third of the longer edge. Furthermore, each of the rod-like elements has a cutout with a depth and a width arranged parallel to the longer edges to form two extending times. The depth of said cutout is equal with the shorter edge. The width of the cutout is half the length of the shorter edge. The cutout is eccentrically arranged with respect to a middle plane. The cutout begins at the outer surface along the longer edge and ends in the middle plane, i.e. between the surfaces defined by the longer edges. The end portions of the rod-like elements are identically shaped. Thus, it is easy to produce such rod-like elements in series. The edges of the cross section of the rod-like elements should have the ratio of 2:3 at least in the end portion, while outside the end portion the rod-like elements may have such a ratio or a different one. A square cross section can be used outside the end portion. A circular cross section is applicable also outside the end portion. The shaping of the end portions of the rod-like elements makes it possible to connect the first two rod-like elements perpendicular to each other in a common plane. Subsequently, the third rod-like element is put into the end regions of the two connected rod-like elements. Having done this, stability appears in all of the three directions in a room system Putting is done by moving the rod-like elements in the directions of their extensions. Thus, a stable corner is formed by the three rod-like elements. This configuration holds the three rectangular angles. The configuration is easily detachable if used without glue. Using glue makes the piece of furniture fixly mounted. In addition, the connected corner offers a decorative look. A cube-Eke hollow space appears on the outside of the corner after connecting the three rod-like elements.